Of Bows, Swords, and Masks
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: Instead of starting out as a shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo is trained by his mother in the ways of the Quincy. Which path would he choose and how will his fate unfold?


-A/N:** Hey guys! This is a new idea that my brother and I randomly came up with. Here's the gist: Instead of Ichigo gaining his shinigami powers from Rukia, he learns the art of the Quincy (if that's even a thing) from his mother at a young age. There will be some personality changes from people that I won't mention right now ;) But this will be based on the anime/manga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, although I wish I could...**

* * *

On the day of July 15, 1990, Kurosaki Isshin could be seen driving frantically around the traffic of Karakura Town.

"Fuck! I'm so screwed! This traffic is shit!" was the uncharacteristic dialogue of Isshin given his personality.

"Masaki don't worry, I'll be there soon!" he promised as he preceded to increase in speed.

After ten minutes of swerving around cars down the streets, Isshin eventually made it to the hospital, where his wife was currently being held. He _really _hoped that he had made it in time...

* * *

"Which room is Kurosaki Masaki in?!" Isshin yelled while barging into the hospital, panting slightly. The nurse at the front desk looked at him bewildered. "Uh, she's at..." she started glancing at the computer, "room 302. May I ask what your relationship is to Mrs. Kurosaki?" asked the nurse, as she turned to look at the man who barged in, she found to her surprise that he was gone.

Isshin panted as he sprinted at full capacity toward room 302. He hated to think that he might be too late to see Masaki. Too late to see the birth of his first son...

"**_AHHHHHHH!_**" came the pained scream of Kurosaki Masaki who was currently experiencing childbirth.

Isshin hearing this, ran even faster towards the room. When he got there, he burst open the door. He froze, for he saw a _chair _coming closer and closer towards his face.

Isshin swiftly dodged, wincing when he heard the loud _crack _of the chair crashing into the wall behind him. Now that he thought of it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Masaki after all...

"_**Isshin, where the HELL have you** **BEEN****?!**" _screeched an incensed Masaki who was currently restraining herself from throwing more things.

Masaki's orange hair was damp with sweat, her face barely concealing the pain she was experiencing. The doctors- who had gawked at the now cracked wall- were coaxing Masaki so she would calm down. The stress couldn't be good for the baby after all.

Isshin sweat a bit under his wife's glare, quickly explaining himself. "I'm so sorry Masaki! There was traffic and the patient had a very nasty concussion. Apparently he had tripped on a rubber ducky and fell down, hitting his head on the corner of his table! And then _after that_-"

"Kurosaki-san. Please stop talking and come here. Your wife needs you." said one doctor, watching Isshin in the corner of his eye.

Isshin blanched, "But she's going to try and hit me again!"

The doctor waved his hand nonchalantly. "Whatever happens, happens. I'm sorry but I cannot go in between you and her... I value my safety too much."

Isshin stared at him disbelievingly, "You're a doctor though! Doesn't _my _safety count for anything?!"

"Not really. It's your own fault that she's mad at you anyway. Seriously, a rubber _ducky?_" the doctor said dryly.

"It's not my fault that my patients inflict themselves with injuries from weird objects!" Isshin snapped.

Masaki who was in a state of misery, quickly interjected. "How about you both shut up and get this baby out of me. _Now._"

Isshin and the doctor flinched and nodded. Isshin quickly found his place by his wife's side, grasping her hand tightly in his. Masaki momentarily forgot about her anger towards him and relaxed a little. The doctor nodded at her to keep on pushing. As it was, Masaki had dilated ten centimeters (for all those uncultured fools out there, this means the baby can actually get out), which meant that the baby would be popping out in a few moments.

"Okay. _PUSH!_"

Masaki nodded and pushed as hard as she possibly could. A scream ripped out her throat as she _felt _her baby starting to come out. She held on tighter to Isshin's hand, almost breaking it. He winced as his fingers cracked under the pressure of his wife's hold.

"Okay. One more time. PUSH!"

Masaki nodded again, tears slowly streaming down her face. She pushed once more, her eyes closed tightly. For a moment there was absolute silence. Then came a high-pitched squeal that filled the room. Masaki slowly opened her eyes, what she saw was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

In her doctor's arms was a bloodstained, orange haired infant. Through the pain, Masaki managed a smile, full with all the love a mother could provide. "He's beautiful... Isn't he, Masaki?"

She looked at Isshin, nodding with a small smile on her face. "Yes he is."

Masaki then looked at the doctor. "May I hold him?"

The doctor nodded, swiftly cutting the umbilical cord, before handing the baby to his mother, smiling slightly. Masaki cradled her baby against her, never taking her eyes off of him. Feeling the security that this woman seemed to exude, the baby quieted down and stared at his mother's face. Eyes wide open.

Masaki and Isshin smiled down at their little treasure. "Hello there. I'm your Kaa-chan and this is your Tou-chan. It's nice to finally meet you." The baby blinked at her slowly.

Masaki's smile widened when she heard the doctor ask, "What will you name him?"

Isshin and Masaki beamed, their eyes never leaving their child. "Ichigo."

The doctor blinked at them in question. "Strawberry?"

They shook their heads. "No. The one who protects. Our little Ichigo..."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway just so you won't be confused, the next chapter will be a timeskip. I won't tell you how it's been, you'll find out soon enough.**

**R&R**


End file.
